The Disney Trip
by yamizimmy
Summary: As you can tell from the title, the cast from Yugioh go to Disney Land! And ..then stuff.. happends...such as Jonouchi singing and Four guest stars.
1. Default Chapter

The Disney Trip 

"Hey Yugi, we're going on a trip!" Yugi's grandpa said.

"Where?"

"Disney World! And five of your friends can come."

"MY RA! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT MUCH MONEY!?"

"It was not that much-if you know where you look"

"When are we going?"

"Today at 8pm."

"What? But that's three hours from now! I'll get my friends now."

Yugi ran out of the house and went to Jonouchi's apartment. "JONOUCHI! ARE YOU HOME?!" he yelled a loud as he could and banged on the door.

"Hey Yug," he said.

"Jonouchi, this can be hard for you to answer," he started, "but are you willing to move away from your abusive dad and go to Disney World for a couple of days?"

"Hell yea!" He yelled.

"Pack your bags and meet me at the Game Shop." 

Yugi ran to Anzu's house. "Anzu!" he banged on the door, "Are you home?" 

Anzu opened her door and yelled, "WHO IS INTERRUPTING MY BATH?!" 

"Wha-" Yugi saw her in a bathrobe and quickly turned around. "Yes well my grandpa got me tickets to Disney World and I'm asking…well-"

Before he got to finish she said, "I'll be glad to go on a date with you."

"No it's not like that!"

"I better pack up I don't want to be late! We'll meet at the Game Shop 'kay?" she ran inside her house and started to pack.

Yugi bangs and her door, "It's not a date!" He looked at the time, "I'm running out of time," he thought. He ran to Honda's house that was just two blocks away. He was about four houses away when he saw Honda cleaning his motorcycle. "Honda, do you want to go to Disney Land?" 

"Umm..ok" 

"Cool, meet me at the Game Shop okay?"

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes." 

Yugi walked down the street and started to think, "who should I give the other two to?" Just then he saw little Mokuba crying. "What's wrong?" he asked in a calmed voice. 

"The kids at school took my favorite toy helicopter. And now they wont give it back," he said with tears dripping down his face. 

"That's sad. How would you and your brother like to go to Disney Land?"

"Disney land? My, I always wanted to go there…"

"Well you CAN go."

"Really?" 

"Yea, pack your bags and meet me and the gang at the Game Shop." 

"Okay!" he ran to his house.

After that Yugi looked at his watch and saw he had one hour left. "I'll get some food," he said. 

When he was done and went back to the Game Shop. He entered the building and saw everyone was there. 

"Yugi!"Anzu started with an angry tune in her voice, "We are NOT bringing all these people on our date!" 

Yugi's grandpa walked over and said, "so taking her on a date?"

"No I'm not!" Yugi said while his cheeks were turning red.

"YES YOU ARE!" Anzu yelled almost knocking him over.

"Okay, I am," He said.

"Everyone we go to go now! The plain is leaving in 20 mins," Yugi's grandpa said. So they got into the car and drove to the airport.


	2. At the Hotel

It took them 25 minutes but they made it. They all walked on the air plain slowly and sat down. Anzu next to Yugi, Honda next to Jonouchi, Kaiba next to Mokuba, and Sugoroku next to the bags. 

"Hey Yugi," Honda whispered, "how much do you want to bet that Jonouchi will puke when the plain starts to fly?"

"The plain will now be leaving now. Remember to keep your seatbelts buckled at all times," a person over the loud speaker said. 

"What? It's starting?" Jonouchi said nervously.

"Well Yugi?" Honda asked. 

The plain slowly started to roll and quickly flew. "Damn, where're those barf bags?!" Jonouchi yelled, so everyone looked at him. He stood up and leaned over the seat in front of him and threw up. When he was done he opened his eyes to see a girl, about the same age as him, covered in puke. After that he quickly sat down. 

"Here Jonouchi." Honda handed him a bag. 

Two and a half hours later the plain landed. They got all there bags and walked onward ten blocks for there hotel. And when they finally got there they went to there room. They all had to stay in one room with three beds, one couch, table, some chairs, and a bathroom. 

"Okay this is how it's gonna work," Sugoroku started, "me and Yugi in one, the Kaiba brothers in one, Honda and Jonouchi in one, and Anzu on the couch." 

"What? Me on the couch?" 

"Yes."

"No! Want to sleep with Yugi!" 

"I'm not letting you two love birds share a bed!" 

"Come on! I promise we won't do _that_!" 

"Well…okay. Fine I understand, you're both old and responsible."

"So we can? YAY!"

Jonouchi wondered out side to see a swimming pool. "I better get my bathing suit on," he thought. He went in side and changed into his bathing suit. 

Honda saw him, "Jou are you trying to scare these people away?" 

"You're just jealous," he said.

"Look at you you're wearing underwear!" 

"Again you're just jealous!" he walked out of the room. 

Mokuba ran up to him and said, "Don't you think that Speedo's a little too short…and tight?"

"No, no I don't," after that he walked pasted him and walked down to the pool. He walked up to a lady with a purple bikini and dark glasses on and said, "hello pretty, you want to come to my place and-"

But before he got to finish the girl took off her glasses and said, "Katuya Jonouchi? I thought that was you." 

"M-Mai? What are you doing down here?"

"I decided to take a vacation. So I looked on Ebay and I found some tickets and decided to go. Man, you could find ANYTHING on that place."

They talked till the sun set. "Well," he said, "I think I should start heading back now. Remember, my room number is 778."

"Okay. Mine is 120."


	3. In the room

Sorry I did not put this in the first chapter (for this is my first time doing this) but I do not own any one in this story. I wish I did… *runs and cries in the corner*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked back to his room. He when in side to see everyone arguing. "What's going on?" he asked Honda.

"They're arguing about where to change."

"Wha-? Well I know how to settle this." He grabbed his PJ's and ran up to the bathroom door, "I'm getting changed first!"

"What? Oh no you're not, little pup!" Kaiba grabbed his bathing suite thinking he could pull him out. He pulled as hard as he can and heard a loud ripping sound. He looked down to see that he pulled off his bathing suit. "Damn.."

The room turned silent, "what happened?" he said and turned around. 

Anzu started to laugh and said, "nice..umm…hehe! Who's up for a hotdog?"

"What are you talking about?" he looked down, "DAMN!" He quickly put one his pants. 

Yugi's grandpa climbed on the table, "Okay people were getting dressed in this order: first Anzu, Mokuba, Kaiba, Honda, Jonouchi, yugi, then me." 

"Yay, me first!" Anzu dashed in to the bathroom. It took them 45 minutes to all get changed. After that they all went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this one was real short but the other ones will get longer.


	4. Day one

It's their first day! What will they do? What will they eat? Well read and find out foo' XP. As always I don't own anyone in this story…. now lets eat cake!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they all woke up they went out to eat. When they were done they went to see what was at the _MAGICAL _land they heard of. They split up in-groups, Yugi with Anzu, the two Kaiba brothers together, Jonouchi with Honda, and grandpa by himself. 

"So Yugi, lets go on something romantic."

"Romantic? I told you before this is not a date!" 

"Oh come on! We can go to the Tunnel of Love. Look it's right over there."

"But it's not a date!" Anzu pulled him over to the ride. 

"Oh look at this line! We'll never go!"

"Oh man! Looks like we have to go somewhere else. I was really looking forward to being dragged unwillingly on some boring ride! Darn…" 

"It doesn't mater, we'll just have to wait."

'Damn,' he thought.

___________________________________________________________________

"Hay Honda?"

"Yea Jonouchi?"

"Did you ever hear about that famous ride around here?"

Honda looks around, "what one?"

"You know! The one that sings 'It's a Small World After All' when you ride throw a tunnel."

"Yea what about it?"

"Well I want to go on it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why it's so famous."

"Go a head, it's right over there."

"What you don't wannta come?"

"Umm…no."

"Fine then I'll go myself!" he went to the ride. He looked around and saw no one else on it. 'Why is no one else coming on this thing?' he thought. The ride started and he entered a black hole. Then it went to another room with little electronic animals singing 'It's A Small World' over and over. "NO MAKE IT STOP!" Jonouchi yelled. 

___________________________________________________________________

"See big brother it is fun here."

"I do agree these people can design better things then me, but I wouldn't call this dump 'fun'"

A clown ran in front of Kaiba and Mokuba and started to sing the 'If You Wish Apon a Star' song.

"I change my mind this place is not a dump, it's a HELL PIT!"

___________________________________________________________________

Anzu and Yugi were still waiting for their turn at the Tunnel of Love ride when a little kid ran into Yugi and knocking him over. 

"Hey kid," Anzu started, "what's the bid idea?"

"M-M-My mommy! I can't find my mom!" the kid started to cry.

"Fine kid we'll help you look for her," Anzu said angrily.

Then they all wondered off looking for the little one's mom.

___________________________________________________________________

"That's it," Jonouchi said, "I can't believe it has to come to this but I have to do it!" He jumped out of the little boat that he was on and sticked his head under the water thinking he could kill himself. He opened his eyes and pulled his head out of the water and saw the water was shallow. "Damn it didn't work.." he got back into the boat and sat back down.

___________________________________________________________________ 

Anzu ran around looking for the kid's parent when the kid ran off agen. He ran to a fat lady. "MOM!" The boy hugged the person's waste and looked up. "I'm sorry mommy." The boy cried some more. 

The lady looked down and with a gasp of relief said, "little Bill." She went down to his level and hugged him. 

The lady stood back up and the little boy pulled her to Yugi and Anzu. "These are the nice people who saved me." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes mama."

She pulled out money and gave them both five dollars. "Thank you so much for finding him." She looked back down at her son and said, "we must be going now." They walked off into another group of people.

"Wow Yugi," Anzu started, "that sounded like a REALLY bad movie.."

"Yea. Lets start leading back to the hotel."

___________________________________________________________________

Jonouchi's boat finally came to an end. "So Jou" Honda started, "how was it?" 

Jonouchi's eyes were rolled back and he was singing that song. 

Honda smacked him, "WELL!?" 

"You know Honda, I just can from a magical place. It had a big mouse and there were games EVERYWHERE! I mean you could not go ANYWHERE without seeing a game. So I tried to run from them. But it was not use. So I ran and ran and ran but I could not flee from them! THAT PLACE WAS HORRIBLE!!!"

"Do you mean Chuck-E-Cheese?"

"I think so. Let's go home now." So they all went home and ate pizza. Pizza is good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last line says it all!!!!!


	5. Day Two

They woke up and did there usual and went to Disney Land. This time they walked around as a group. They came to a sign that said:

"Hey you men do you think you're the man of all men? Well come to our contest to find out. The age group is 15 and up"

"Let's do this!" Jonouchi said.

"I'm in!" Honda yelled. "How 'bout you Yugi?"

"Me? Well I-"

"YOU WILL!" yelled Anzu.

"Fine…"

"Big brother are you going to participate too?" 

"Why would I waste my time in something like that?"

"Please?"

"Okay. But I'm only doing this for you.I know I wont win…" 

They all went to the place where the contest is taking place, which is an out-side stadium. The four signed their names in and stood patiently on the stage. At the meantime Anzu, grandpa, and Mokuba took their sets in the audience. 

After waiting an hour, the judge finally spoke, "welcome everyone to our event! The first test is the look and personality test. And the judges for this event are these 12 women. Now step up and introduce your self. Only TWO of you will pass to the next round! "

A little man stepped up, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I think I should be your man ..thing because I can do this." He put his hands together and yelled "CHANGE!" A cloud of smoke covered him. The smoke settled to reveal a naked woman. Naruto started to speak in a raspy voice, "I'm a pretty lady." 

"What the HELL are you?"

"I am …being a pretty ...lady" he changed back to normal and walked peacefully off the stage. 

They got throw half the people and so far ALL of them got eliminated. 

Then Honda stepped up, "Yea my name is Hiroto Honda. And I think I should win because-"

"Next" all the judges yelled. 

Jonouchi started, "Yea, my name is-"

All the judes were hudeled up and said, "you pass."

"Wha-? I pass? YAY!! I'm the first YAY!!!"

"Oh and the one next to you passes too." They said.

"Kaiba?" 

"Well it looks like we got two winners! And come tomorrow we'll know who the real king is!" the man said.

Everyone else walked off the stage but Jonouchi and Kaiba were just standing there in amazement. Anzu, Mokuba, Grandpa, Yugi, and Honda went up on the stage and went up to them. The man came up to them and said, "the next round is all about singing. So start practice working on your vocal cords." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tiz the end of da chapter….yo. XP

PS: "JeseryGirl03", Going under my username is not cool : you make me cry a lot! 


	6. The night before

The night before

"Yay! Big brother you made it to the next round!"

"I need to be alone now, Mokuba." He walked off the stage and thought to him self, "Damn how I'm I going to win?" He walked into an abandoned building and sat on the ground. 

"Don't worry," soft voice said, "we'll help you."

"What? Who are you?" Seto yelled.

Four people walked up. 

"What? You're Michael Jackson and you're Rosy O'Doneld and you're Bill Cosby and you're …well I don't know who you are but I'm shore I hate you too!" 

"I'm Bobby from the Brady Bunch. I don't know my name in real life so just call me Bobby."

"What are you old-people-that-no-ones-cares-about here?"

"We want to help you win the contest. For I love ALL little boys." Jackson said.

"Well that's not the REAL reason," Rosey stated, "We are trying to help you to bring in more fans so we'll be richer."

"You say you can help me but how can you?"

"By this," Bill pulled out a little computer chip. "You see with my and Rosey's comedy things, Jackson's singing abilities and Bobby's …what ever he has, you'll win!" 

"Now come here." Jackson said and put the chip into the back of his head. Then they did horrible this to him ….yep…

________________________________________________________________________

Jonouchi also walked off the stage and went back to the hotel. 

"So I heard you are go to the finale round of some contest," a voice said behind him.

He turned around him, "Mai? Well yea but I think I'll lose."

"Well good luck."

"I need all the luck I could get. The next round is singing and I SUCK at singing." 

"I know how to give you the luck."

"Your room?"

"No, yours mine is too small." So they went to Jonouchi's room for the good LUCK charm. 

Then the gang entered the room to see Jonouchi and Mai naked in the bed. 

"What are you doing?" one of them asked. 

Mai covered herself up and ran to her hotel room. 

"Okay, I can explain …oh whit no I can't." And so everyone went to bed and Jonouchi had to sleep on the couch naked. 


	7. Singalong time 1

Mokuba woke up early that morning to see his brother. But he was nowhere to be found. So he walked into the room where Jonouchi is and started to cry. Jonouchi woke up to the sound and asked what's wrong.

"My brother still did not come back. I'm worried."

Jonouchi stood up and wrapped a towel around him and tried to calm him down but it did not work. So he found some clothes and put them on. And they went to that stage and looked around. 

"I can't find him ANYWHERE" 

"We'll keep looking."

So they looked at over but still no one could find him. 

"Jonouchi, the contest is starting now. I think we should go back."

"Fine we'll go back and ask if it could be at another time." So they went back asked. 

"Look around boys! There are too many people here to just cancel. I'll give him ten more minutes and if he's not here then Jonouchi will be the winner."

"Jonouchi," Mokuba said, "you stay here and I'll go look for him."

"Fine. You do that."

Mokuba ran off the stage and ran for a little. After five minutes he tripped over something. He looked down and saw his brother, "Seto! You're here!"

He looked up and said, "could you carry me back to the stage?"

"Yea, all right." He picked him up and carryed him to the others.

At the mean time Jonouchi was trying to calm the audience. He looked off stage and saw the two brothers. "Finely!" he said with relief. Seto got on the stage and stood up. 

"Well it looks like they're both here now let it begin! The rules are you must sing the whole song or you lose. Now what brave sole will go first?"

"I will!" Kaiba took a step forward. "I'll start with the song A Moment Like This!"

"I wonder if he knows all the words." Mokuba said. 

"He will," a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Yugi and the gang. 

"Wow you came!"

"Yea why wouldn't we?" Honda asked. 

Kaiba started to sing:

"What if I told you it was all meant to be. 

Would you believe me?

Or would you flee?

It's almost that feeling that we had before.

So don't think I'm crazy!"

Then a white man with his boxers hanging out of his pants, no shirt, a backward cap, and a radio thingy on his shoulder came up and said, "don't worry, your not crazy!" 

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Yugi," Anzu started, "This gets me in the mood." She slowly put her hands around him.

Yugi blushed and said, "for Raman? Yea me too, lets get some food." So they went to a Macaroni Grill. 

________________________________________________________________________

At the mean time Kaiba finished his song. "Okay, now it's MY turn! And I'll sing THE OSCAR MAYER SONG!

My bologna has a first name 

It's O-S-C-A-R

My bologna has a second name 

It's M-A-Y-E-R

I love to eat it every day 

And if you ask me why I say

Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A 

YAY!"

"What? We can sing songs like that? Ok then I'll sing the Goldfish song:

This is our jingle for Goldfish

The baked not fried Goldfish

The wholesome snake 

That smiles back 

Until you bite there heads off

You know they're made real cheese

Even though they look like fishys 

The snack that smiles back Goldfish!" 

"Fine I'll sing a real song this time," Jonouchi said, "Family Portrait:

Mama please stop cryin'

I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful and

It's tearing me down

I hear glasses braking 

As I sit up in my bed

I told God you didn't mean 

Those nasty things you said 

You fight about money

Me & my brother

And this I come home to 

This is my shelter 

It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3

Never knowing what love could be

You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me

Like it has done to my family

Can we work it out

Can we be a family 

I promise I'll be better

Daddy please don't leave 

Daddy please stop yelling

I can't stand the sound the sound

Make mama stop cryin' 

'Cause I need you around

My mama she loves you

No matter what she says it's true

I know that she hurts you 

But remember I love you too!

I ran away today, ran from the noise 

Ran away (ran away)

Don't wanna go back to that place 

But don't have no choice, no way

It's ain't easy growing up in WW3

Never knowing what love could be 

But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me

Like it has done my family

In our family portrait 

We looked pretty happy 

Let's play pretend, let's act like it

Comes naturally

I don't wanna split the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a stepbrother anyway

And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

Mama I'll be nicer

I'll be so much better

I'll tell my brother

I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better

I'll do everything right 

I'll be your little _boy_ forever 

I'll go to sleep at night

Daddy don't leave …daddy don't leave" 

"No one out sings Micaele Jackson and gets away with it HISSS HISSS!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You say you're that Jackson guy and you're HISSSING!!"

"I'll sing 'It's Gettin'Hot in Here':

It's getting hot in here

So take off all your clothes"

"I am getting so hot! I think I'll take all my clothes off!" said the white rapper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know the songs were stupid and crappy but it'll get better….I think.


	8. Singalong time 2

"Wow that was good food!" Yugi said.

"Now lets go some where privet," said Anzu. "How about-"

"Seeing Mickey Mouse? Yea, I heard he's gonna talk to the kids today!"

"Fine, but.."

"YAY, LETS GO!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Now it's my turn to sing! And I wont pick anything like that….I'll sing 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want':

8'o clock

Monday night and I'm whiting

To finely talk to a girl a little cooler then me

Her name is _Mia_

She's a rocker with _two_ _earrings_

She wears a two way 

But I'm not quite shore what that means

And when she walks 

All the wind blows and the angels sing

She doesn't know that it's me

'Cause she's watching wrestling 

Creaming over tough guys 

Leaning to rap-metal 

Turn tables in her eyes…"

________________________________________________________________________

"YAY MICKEY MOUSE!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh, and what do you want to be when you grow-up little boy? A hair styler?"

"What?! LITTLE BOY?!!?? I'm in high school!"

"Yea!" Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck, "He's even got a girlfriend!"

"AWW isn't that cute. Remember, we don't want MORE little kids running around here!" he walked away. 

"What a stupid mouse," Yugi said. "Come on Anzu, we have to see who's winning."

"We can do that later. Right now I want to go back to the hotel." 

"Please? I really want to see who's winning." 

"Fine, we'll go back to the others." 

________________________________________________________________________

"She's the girl all the bad guys want

She's the girl all the bad guys want!" 'YAY now Mai'll love me more.' He thought.

"I HATE YOU JONOUCHI!" 

"WHA-?!?!"

"First you said my name in front of all these people! Then you say I like rock-metal and I HATE that type of music! Then you say you want to see me naked! YOU ALL READY DID!! …crap," she covered her mouth.

"Well looks like little Jonouchi here has woman problems," the announcer guy said.

"Oh shut up…" 

"Well my turn. And I'll sing THE DOOM SONG!:

Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, dooma-dooma-dooma-doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, okay I'm done." 

"I'll sing-"

"THE HAMTARO THEME SONG!" Mai yelled.

"Wha-?….Fine:

La, La, La, La, O, La, La 

Make a little wish

OO

Make it come true

Singin' along with us is all you do

Do your very best 

OO

Get a 100 on your test

All of your dreams will come true

Come on and 

Sing this secret spell 

It's just for you 

Think of all the love it brings

Hamtaro will know 

Just what to do 

This will be our song 

Come on and sing!" 

"Since he sang a theme song I think I will too. Moody's point theme!

It doesn't matter if I should not meet you

Doesn't matter if I could not see you 

Doesn't matter if I could not meet you 

Can you love for all I am? 

It doesn't matter if I should not meet you

Doesn't matter if I could not see you 

Doesn't matter if I could not meet you 

Can you love for all I am?

Doesn't matter if I still carry

All the pieces of the story 

Come tomorrow I'll be

Standing here with all I have."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know what I was sniffing when I typed this one up. ***looks to see what she has in her hand*** Oh yea, pot

.


	9. Singalong time 3

This chapter has a lot of quotes from 'Kung Pow' so if you send me crap saying 'oh you are SO uncool 'cause you copied those jokes from a move' I'll….be sad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow Kaiba, that really sucked!" 

"Shut up you little dog!" 

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!! Oh yea, the contest…okay I'm going to sing a very a song that I'm very dick-ted to! That's right, All the Thing She Said: 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running throw my head 

Running throw my head 

Running throw my head 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running throw my head 

Running throw my head 

Running throw my head

THIS IS NOT ENOUGH!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Wow Yugi, there still at it!"

"Yea…"

"What is Kaiba doing?" They looked, and Kaiba about ready to fall. 

"I can't do this anymore!" Kaiba yelled and fell on the floor. Jonouchi walked up to him and saw the computer chip. 

"What the?" he took it out the chip and looked at it. 

"NO THEY FOUND THE CHIP!" someone yelled.

Jackson, O'Donald, Bobby, and Cosby walked on the stage. "I am government man. I am from the government. The government has sent me," said Bobby. 

"No you're not," Jonouchi said, "government people wear cool glasses."

"What do you think I'm wearing?" said Jackson

"But when did start carring around umbrellas?"

"There not government people at all there aliens!" one person in the crowd yelled.

"Never mind! Just give us that chip!" 

"What was it for? And why was is it in HIS body?" Jonouchi yelled. 

"Just give us the damn ship!" said Cosby.

"NO!!" 

"I brought you into this world and I can take out!! Now give it!!!"

"What? But you're not my dad." 

"If we tell you what it does, will you give it to us?" 

"I guess…"

"Okay it's to keep Mary Popins away from this town." 

"I knew it! She IS real!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Big brother are you alright?"

Seto opened his eyes, "Wha-what happened?" 

"We just found a computer chip in your head and these people are trying to take it away." Kaiba stood up and started to limp to the strange people. "What are you doing Seto?"

"I want my revenge!" 

"Kaiba what's going on? Do you know these people?" 

He glared at them, "yes." He weak walked a few more steps, "HEY YOU SLIME!"

"Oh, your still alive Kaiba," O'Donald said.

"Yea, and now I'm gonna rip out your liver and serve it to rats!" 

"Well it looks like you know what's going on. Can you explain it to us?" the announcer handed the microphone to kaiba. 

"They used me as a little pig for their experiment, witch was to get money! You see that was not me singing up there, they were controlling me. And if I did win the contest they'd make me say things like 'they trained me' or some other shit. And once the people saw how nice they were being to the community and the 'little people' they'd start liking them agen. When they get enough fans they would start selling produces. AND THIS IS ALL TO GET MONEY!" 

The cops started to walk on the stage holding guns and other weapons. When Yugi saw this he ran to get the microphone, "Cops please do not kill these old celebrates that no one likes any more. Because killing is wrong. And bad. There should be a new, stronger word for killing. Like badwrong, or badong. Yes, killing is badong. From this moment, I will stand for the opposite of killing: gnodab!" 

"Fine we won't kill then we'll just put them in jail," the lead cop said. So they put handcuffs on them and took them to the cars.

"Now Jonouchi since Kaiba did cheat you are crowned the dumbest man of all men!" the announcer said. 

"WHAT! DUMBEST MAN!?!? I did not read that in the flyer."

"Yea, we typed that in VERY small font so more people would join and participate."

"So I'm the dumbest one here? Oh well."

"Now we would like to ask you some questions. One, what are some fun facts about you?"

"Well my nipples sort of look like milkduds." 

"Okay, we DID NOT want to hear that. Question two, what is the most memorable moment in your life?" 

"When I saw a deer about a minute after it was run over. Its chunks of flesh were glistening in the sun. It was beautiful!"

"That makes me hungry. Okay three, what's your favorite band?" 

"I really enjoy the band...Nsync. My favorite member is Harpo. I think there's a Harpo. If not, there should be. Well, I have to go back to my hotel now." 

"Remember Simba-"

"I'm not Simba."

"Just remember, this has been brought to you by CNN…CNN…CNN."

"Wha-?!? I'm gonna be on CNN?!?!" He stood there with his mouth open, standing almost like a statue, and his friend picked him and carried him home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told you I had a lot of quotes. All I have to say to end this chapter is "ooeeooeeooeeooeeooee!" XD


	10. Gone with the plane

Well, as you know all things come to an end, and I made it happen. There's end we don't like, but we have to face them…wow I made that sound like the ending to Cowboy Bebop… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jonouchi, wake up!" 

"Huh? What happened?" Jonouchi opened his eyes to see Mokuba's big head. 

"Where am I?"

"You're back at the hotel!"

"Oh, that reminds me I have to go on the beach to get a tan and-"

"But were going home now."

"What? Then where are the others?"

"There already on the plane. They forgot about you and left you here. So I volunteered to come back and get you."

"WHAT? THEY FORGOT ME? Who could EVER forget loveable ol' ME?"

"Well apparently we did, now come on the plane is about to leave." 

"Fine." So they lefted to meet up with the others. 

"Hey Jonouchi!" everyone greeted him. 

He took his seat by Honda. 

So the plane landed and they all went there separate ways. And in one week Anzu convinced Yugi to go on a date, Honda ate a long…sub, Jonouchi made Mai pregnant, Mokuba experimented on aliens, and Seto WAS experimented by aliens. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this is da end of da crappy story. 


End file.
